My Letter to Sensei
by MyGuardedLove
Summary: Akira is a normal high school girl with a little secret. She is completely in love with her young and gorgeous math teacher, Sasuke Uchiha. When she decides to confess to him, she will be risking her heart, but will it break in the end? Another oneshot involving Sasuke Uchiha and another OC of mine.


_**My Letter to Sensei**_

I bit my bottom lip nervously while avoiding eye contact with him. My shoe was digging into the ground and I continuously played with my fingers on my lap.

I love him. I know this, but I don't know if I could ever bring myself to say it. He is my teacher after all.

Sasuke Uchiha, that's his name. He is 23 years old and the most serious and strict teacher that I have ever met, but it only added to his charm for me.

When I told him that I wanted to tell him something important after class, he checked the attendance list before asking if my name was Akira, which was correct, but it still shook me up. I took a serious blow in confidence there.

He didn't even know my name, even if I did confess; there was no way that he would like me back… I was a stranger to him, just another student that he was unfortunate to teach.

He was staring at me now, waiting for me to tell him what I wanted to tell him now that it was after class.

I gave him a large apologetic smile, ready to cover up the real reason why I was here after having time to rethink this whole confession.

"Sensei, I just needed help with the homework. I found question eight to be challenging and I thought it would be embarrassing to ask in front of my classmates." I lied smoothly, pulling out yesterday's homework.

He nodded while taking the paper, sneaking a look at me from under his black glasses.

"Is this because you are the class representative, Akira-san?" He asked knowingly.

I gave him a shocked look, surprised that he knew that little peace of information about me before covering it up with a sheepish smile.

"Yes, it would be pretty bad if the class found out that I was horrible at math." I told him while rubbing the back of my neck.

He hummed in agreement, casting his gaze back to the paper in front of him.

"Well, you aren't a total lost cause, you know the material, but you plugged this in wrong. Let me give you a sample problem that you can practice with." He told me, writing an equation that I was supposed to solve next to the problem that I was having trouble with in his neat and yet boyish handwriting.

I nodded and sat down in an abandoned desk.

Once I was finished with the problem, I could already tell that I did something wrong, but I couldn't place my finger on it, so I handed it to him.

He looked over it before gesturing me to come closer.

"See, you did the same thing here. If you just switched these two number placements, you would have gotten it right." He said.

I nodded, seeing what he was talking about.

"Okay… I get it now!" I cheered happily; a smile that I couldn't contain appeared on my face.

"So you understand that one… but you still got this other problem wrong… and this one over here… and that one…" He pointed out slowly, letting it sink in.

Instantly, my happy mood disappeared and I felt stressed.

"What should I do then?" I asked nervously.

"I'll tell you what, you come in for tutoring, and I'll help you out… I won't go easy on you though, understood?" He asked, making me nod my head, blushing.

"Okay. I promise to do my best, sensei." I said determinedly.

_**A Week Later**_

I had been going in for tutoring for a week now, and Uchiha-sensei had really helped improve my grades in math.

Nobody knew of this, but it still made me feel that I had a chance at having my feelings being accepted and reciprocated.

That's probably why I'm standing here now, in front of my classroom door nervously. The letter in my hand was held tightly, but carefully, making sure not to crumble the paper that held the important contents that might change my life and how Uchiha-sensei treated me.

Growing impatient with myself, I slid the door open quickly, not making a sound so that I didn't startle him.

I had my eyes closed tightly with a heavy blush painting my light cheeks, but once the door opened, they sprung open also; ready to tell him what I was so afraid to… All of that confidence drifted away quickly though once I looked into the room.

It's not that Uchiha-sensei wasn't there, because he most definitely was; only he had company.

Sitting on his lap was the teacher from the room next door, Sakura Haruno-sensei. She was the same age as Uchiha-sensei, and most definitely a beauty. I had never had a problem with her before, but right now, I couldn't help but to hate her with my entire being…

She was kissing sensei. Her hands were on his well toned chest, her vibrant green eyes were closed, and she was slowly bringing her fingers into his luscious black/blue hair. His back was to me, so I couldn't see his face, but there was no questioning if he liked her back. She was gorgeous.

I was shaking, my hurt and tears were winning over my other emotions so much that I let in a sharp breath so that I could keep it all in.

The two of them broke apart and turned to stare at me, shock evident on their faces.

"Akira!" Uchiha-sensei shouted in surprise.

Feeling broken, I decided to cover up and lie again to sensei about my feelings.

I gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of my neck while trying to steady my shaking and stop my wet eyes.

"Whoops! I didn't mean to walk in like that. I just thought that I forgot something in here, but I didn't. Sorry for disturbing yo- -" I broke off of my cover up since a tear leaked from my left eye.

I brought up a hand, wiping it away quickly before giggling a little hysterically.

"Crap, looks like my contact came out. Better go fix that. Carry on!" I cheered falsely before shutting the door with a little more force than I should have, dropping the letter in my hand without realizing it, taking off down the hallway and to my house, not having enough will to hold back the tears now.

_**The Next Day**_

I arrived to the school, glad that my mom taught me how to use cover up make up last night after I cried non stop.

Walking into the classroom, my eyes instantly met with Uchiha-sensei's coal black ones, his stern face softening after seeing it was me.

I quickly covered up my hurt like I did yesterday, giving him a fake cheerful smile and small wave, and going straight to my desk.

I sat down, listening half heartedly to Uchiha-sensei's teachings while looking outside the window, just wishing that the day would end already.

Uchiha-sensei told everyone that we had homework and asked the class representative to come to the front of the classroom so that they could pass out the homework.

I stood up slower than normal and walked to the front of the room, taking the papers from Uchiha-sensei quickly even though he looked like he was going to tell me something, and I passed them out just as quickly.

I sat down in my seat only to notice that I had no paper. Uchiha-sensei seemed to notice too and grabbed an extra that he had on his desk.

He walked up to my desk, handing me the sheet of paper along with a folded up loose leaf of paper that he snuck with it.

He walked back to the front of the classroom and began explaining the homework like he hadn't just done something sneaky.

I stared at the paper for a few moments before deciding that nothing terribly bad could come from a measly piece of paper. Opening it, I instantly regretted my decision.

_Seeing as though you have opened this note, then you are obligated to staying after class. If you do not, I will fail you._

_-Sasuke Uchiha_

After reading it, my face paled and I slammed my head on the desk loudly, causing the other students to laugh. Sneaking a look up, I saw that Uchiha-sensei was smirking at me, knowing that I had read the note. I instantly blushed and hid my face while Uchiha-sensei tried to restore order to the classroom.

Finally, the bell rang, and while the other students ran out of the classroom, I put my stuff away slowly, dreading whatever was going to happen to me here.

Right when I zipped up my bag, I heard the classroom door slide shut, sealing my fate.

Uchiha-sensei walked to me quickly, something behind his back.

He held up what was behind him, completely serious.

"Were you planning on giving me this letter yesterday?" He asked, his face a stern mask.

Looking at the letter, my face betrayed me for a second, showing the horror and shock that I felt before smiling at him and holding out my hand.

"How did you get a hold of that? You didn't read it, right? That would be an invasion of privacy." I said, my voice having that cheerful chirp once again.

He raised an eyebrow, turning the envelope over so that I could see the back.

"It was addressed to me, so I took the liberty of opening it… What you wrote here, is this really how you feel?" He asked me bluntly.

I backed up while my smile twitched in panic, my bag on my shoulder, I knew I should just run out of the classroom, but I couldn't, it was already so hard to move as it was.

"What? N-No… Of course I didn't mean what I wrote, it was a prank! Yeah, a prank… I wouldn't write something like that, especially since I know that you are with Haruno-sensei…" I said; doing my best to cover up the hysteria and panic that I was feeling that came along with my pain.

Uchiha-sensei stared at me for a second before nodding to himself.

"You're lying." He said with finality.

I shook my head, knowing that if I spoke, my voice would betray me.

"I've watched you for a long time, Akira. You try to make it seem like you have everything under control all of the time. You make it seem like you don't have any struggles, that nothing ever bothers your feelings, that you have everything under control. So I am going to ask you a question and if you answer it correctly, then I will let you leave. If not, I will punish you. Now, here is the question. How are you?"

I stared at him before feeling my automatic polite smile force its way to my lips.

"I'm fine. How are you, sensei?" I asked back without thinking.

He gave me a glare before trapping me, his arms on both sides of me and the desk behind me pressing into my back.

"That was the wrong answer. You may be good at covering up your feelings to others, but you are like an open book to me. Would you like me to explain last night and what you saw?" He asked me, his deep voice sending tingles down my back and making me blush.

I began to panic. No way did I want him to make clear that he was in love with Haruno-sensei, I would rather jump out the window that is behind me, and we are on the forth floor.

"No… Don't, I really don't want to hear about it. It's okay, really!" I said, trying to push him off of me, but he stayed where he was quite firmly.

"No. You _will_ hear what I have to say." He told me, grabbing my wrists and pinning them in place with only one of his large, warm hands.

"Haruno-san walked in here without being invited. She flirted with me on her own. And she forced a kiss onto me that I did not want. I only see Haruno-san as another annoying woman. When you walked in, I was trying to get her off of me. After you left, I got her off and tried to run after you, but I had no idea where you went. That's when I found your letter. Do you know why I ran after you?" He asked, staring me deep in my eyes.

I stared back, calming down slightly while shaking my head no.

"That is because I feel that you are way better than Haruno-san, or any other woman that I have ever met. I don't care that I'm your teacher, Akira, I love you. Why do you think I decided to tutor you one on one or that I watched you before we started talking? I've always loved you; since you first walked through my classroom door, actually."

I could only stare at him at first, letting his words sink in before moving my face closer to his and kissing his cheek.

"You had better mean that, Uchiha-sensei. If you don't, I don't think that I'll be able to forgive you." I told him seriously, my blush deepening more than before.

He raised an eyebrow at me while releasing my arms, a faint dust of pink on his cheeks.

"Does this mean that what was written in your letter was the truth?" Uchiha-sensei asked me calmly.

I smiled and nodded shyly, hoping that he would accept my confession just like that.

He smirked at me, waving a finger in my direction.

"I can't hear you, Akira-san. What was your answer?" He asked mockingly.

Blushing more, I played with my fingers nervously.

"I… I love you, Uchiha-sensei… P-Please accept my confession…" I stuttered out, nervous that he still won't be with me.

He gave me a small smile, as genuine as can be, before leaning down and kissing me softly on my lips. My eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke Uchiha, my teacher, and the man that I love has taken my first kiss…

I kissed back just as gently, closing my eyes and resting my hands on his chest. His lips were moist and soft, just as I had imagined, but the way he was kissing me made me dizzy, and I felt that I would faint if he hadn't encircled my waist with his toned long arms.

When we pulled apart, we stared each other in the eye, panting softly and having a loving glint in our gaze.

Smiling, we rested our foreheads on one another before I let out a breathless laugh.

"I thought that it would be impossible for you to feel the same way I do… That you only thought of me as another student…" I confessed.

He shook his head, smiling to me in relief.

"Well, I thought that you might be freaked out if you found out that your teacher loved you, that is, until I read the… very mushy letter…" He said, waving the letter in front of my face teasingly.

I pouted and tried to get the paper from his hand.

"If it's too mushy for you, then give it back!" I whined, standing on the tips of my toes in order to reach the note better, though he continued to pull it away from me.

"No, I still want it. I'll most definitely keep this for the rest of my life." He told me before stealing a kiss from me.

While we kissed, he put the letter down next to me face up in order to caress my face in his warm, large hands, bliss falling all around me.

Taking a closer look at the letter beside us, the letter confessed:

_Dear Uchiha-sensei,_

_I love you. I have loved you since I first saw you standing in front of our classroom, introducing yourself with such a serious tone. I may not have been someone noteworthy to you, and I may have made things awkward between us by deciding to tell you my feelings, but I feel that if I hold it in anymore that I might burst. Please, don't feel obligated to show me any special attention or to try to give me any fake love. If you don't truly love me back, then please act like everything is normal._

_~Sincerely, Akira M._


End file.
